


Creep

by MsTerror



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blood and Gore, Consent Issues, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Murder, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Robots, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror
Summary: Robot Fizzarolli x reader____You were Loo Loo Lands mechanic, and only mechanic. You fixed anything that needed fixing. You use to go there as a child, as well as work here and there was you gotten to the age of nine. Of course, you grew up and lost interest in the carnival.And then, of course you came back. That wasn't the greatest idea, know that you thought about it.___Summary is kinda eh but I wanted to post this. I wrote this as soon as I finished the episode because I thought it'd be a neat idea if the reader was the mechanic of the park (RIP.)
Relationships: Fizzarolli/Reader, Robo Fizz/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	1. All Work And No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda complicating writing a character that barely gets three minutes of screen time. I made it work tho. Hopefully. It's kinda rushed, not gonna lie.
> 
> I don't edit my work so my bad for any grammar issues.

The woman swirled the wrench in her hand and contemplated -- irritated -- how these animatronics kept falling apart. She was Loo Loo lands mechanic, the **_only_** mechanic. Every day it was something new, every hour something had to break, every minute was spent running around the theme park, and every second was spent annoyed and exhausted. The main attractions that really required her services was 'Fizza Roll 'n Friends.' And that's where she was, in the good ol' circus tent, now mysteriously coated in oil.

She was currently reattaching the arm to one of the animatronics.

She growled underneath her breath. "How the bloody hell..."

Something, or rather someone, sprung up beside her in a dramatic flourish. A long arm drapped across her shoulder, a tall body practically thrown against her in an even more exaggerated motion. The sudden predicament caused her to involuntarily mess up the work she was doing, the arm once again fell, and she practically went with it from the sudden weight pressed against her. The culprit sighed rather loudly, right into her ear.

An all to familiar mechanical voice met her ears. "I'm bored."

She rolled her eyes and ducked away from the robot jesters grip. She wiped at the imaginary dust on her clothes and glared at the grinning fool. "Go entertain yourself then. I have work to do."

"Oh! But I have a better idea!"

Without any warning, Fizz grabbed her by the hands and spun her around. Her feet tripped in on itself at the inhuman speed to which she was spinning, the world blurred. The whipping wind dried out her eyes and forced her to screw them shut; her stomach churned. The robot caught her mid spin, her head cracked to one side.

If she was human she'd most definitely be dead. Good thing she was a demon.

She popped her neck back into place and rolled her joints. After she made sure the bones snapped back into place, she shoved the jester away in a mad frenzy. Fizz was unmoving, nearly taking the onslaught in mere amusement. He was getting his entertainment, that was certain.

"What were you thinking you crazy bastard!"

Fizz laughed, static laced his voice. "Oh, oh, oh! On the contrary, my dear! You just needed to to-" he glitched, "r-rewind, but it seems you just became even more tangled." He cocked an eyebrow, or what was considered one. His tall, lanky body leaned in closer despite her protest. Metal claws dug into her shoulder as he spoke. "Seems someone hasn't been l-laid in a while, mmm? Poor, poor thing."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so pissed off if you didn't purposely break the damn things!" She shrugged off his hand and stormed back to her tools. Fizz didn't miss a beat and slinked over after her. She was quick to pick up the discarded wrench and wave it around in the robot's face. "Now if you don't leave me alone I won't hesitate to dismember you, bitch."

He glitched some more, sparks flew in turn. He laughed once again, like always. A metal claw pushed away the wrench -- like a parent who didn't take their two year old seriously.

"Who, me?" He cackled like a manic this time. "I'd would like to s-see you try! Oh, you sure know how to make me laugh!"

Of course he wouldn't take her seriously. This was one big game to him. _That's_ _fucking it._

She smacked him outside the head with the so called wrench. His head spun in circles on impacts. He had to grab his face in order to stop the endless motion.

Fizz stared at her for a good second, perhaps a minute. His signature smile lifted into a carnal manner that didn't sit well with her one bit. Gut instinct told her to run -- fight even. Yet, she was too late. The wrench was knocked from her grip as he basically charged at her. She turned around to run when-

She smacked face first into one of the animatronics. The machine tumbled down along with her. Fizz didn't follow suit, he was beyond amused at what went down in front of him, _literally_. Arms wrapped around his midsection as he laughed, she was sure the entire park could hear him.

She growled and chucked random parts littered around on the dirty ground. _How long has been since_ _someone_ _cleaned down here? Eww._

None of the attacks hit their intended target, the robot had no trouble dodging a screwdriver and bits of gears. The jester hat flopped around with every tug of his long limps. She picked up a lug nut and chucked it at his face -- Fizz caught it between his pointed teeth, settled the lug nut on his metal tongue, and spat it out. The force was so great that it ended up piercing the tent wall and hit a random demon outside. She narrowed at the hole in the tent. _There goes one of my lug nuts, fucking hell._

With her momentarily distracted, he suddenly pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. His huge hand was enough to hold both of her wrist. His knees rested against her thighs. Heat burned her face as she stared back up at Fizz, embarrassed and inflamed. She bared her sharp teeth; the white of her cornea shifted to pitch black while her red irises stayed about the same. She shifted into her more demonic form. Hatred was clear in her furious expression.

He cooed, mocking her. "H-how adorable!" He glitched out again, this time his head jerked to the side involuntarily. Burning yellow eyes pulsed -- flashing a brilliant light -- before settling down into a mischievous glint. "I like that little sp-park in you." His claw pointed between her breast, sharp enough to cut her shirt.

That's exactly what happened. In one swift motion his claws ripped her shirt open, revealing her bra. She shrieked.

She fought from underneath him. "What the fuck! Get off me you slutty clown!"

Of course she knew of the robot's... other services. She never dared tried him out, but the thought had occurred before. It was rather hard when he seemed to always be breathing down her neck. At first it was pure annoyance, the act the jester put up to cause her great disturbance. Now, it's that plus the obvious shift in being suggestive. He'd purposely break stuff just to make her come around. That stuff, in fact, was the mechanical animal's in his merry little band. He'd toss them off the stage without a care in the world; one time he even tore one apart, gutting the poor machinery. And then there was him in general, he always needed maintenance caused by his lifestyle of chaos. Of course, she couldn't fix everything, especially when he needed knew parts, before she could even attempt to crack at it. His shell was nearly indestructible, yet, his inners is what needed fixing.

"Maybe if you asked nicely I will."

"If you don't get off me and let me get back to work I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly?"

"Don't you--"

"Spit it out, won't cha'."

"Like I said earlier -- dismemberment."

"And how exactly a-are you going to do that?"

Her eyes narrowed, teeth still bared. "Tear you limp by limp until you're nothing but a pile of metal and plastic."

Fizz didn't appear fazed by her threat. He freed one of his hands holding her down and tapped his index on her exposed bra. The words he spoke next pissed her off greatly.

"Kinky."

She wanted nothing more then to bash his shitty clown head in--

A finger slid underneath the middle piece of her bra connecting the cups.

One clean slice through cheap fabric and her breast were set free.

"You know, considering I like you, I'll let you slide on the--" he glitched, metal claw sliced the flesh of her hand from the sudden jolt. "--payment this time."

She froze. It was cold, a deranged robo clown was on top of her, she was forced to lay on the nasty floor, and the fact that there was a possibility that she was about to get fucked by Fizz on the stage for literally anyone to witness.

She did not want that.

"What makes you think I want to fuck you?!" she yelled.

Cold metal ran up the curve of her waist, a gentle touch, and then his hand engulfed her breast. He squeezed and pinched her nipple, rubbing the bud between his claws. Her breath caught in her throat, and a shiver ran down her spine.

The sensation of rough wood dug into her hands. Blood from her cut leaked through her fingers and soaked into the old wood. The chilly air, despite being in Hell, licked at her exposed flesh.

Sparks flew once again, some landed in her eye. "O-oh my dear (Y/n)! Are you doubting my observation skills? Of course you do, who doesn't?"

She gave him a deadpanned look. "Is that a serious question?" The robot didn't say anything, but applied more pressure to his grip on her breast. Hard enough where it caused a wince and almost a whimper.

Fizz relished in the view underneath him. She always caught his interest. Even when she first began working there a year back, he couldn't help but curl around her existence, deprive her of working just to get underneath her skin and make home in her bones. An annoying parasite that sucked both physical and mental energy out of her -- like a mosquito. No matter how many times she tried to swat him away, he always managed to stay, buzzing around her head, irritation like itches.

He remembered her from along time ago. She was a mere child back then, small and fragile. Her parents were venders during the summer time, and she was always drawn to the fun fanatics of the circus and Fizzarolli himself. She was in his show once or twice; he juggled her, actually, and almost _accidentally_ set the child on fire in the process. When she was nine, she actually worked in the tent, making and selling popcorn. When she was eleven, she managed to fix the mechanics in the bumper box. Ever since then she fixed up things around the park for money. That was, until she stopped coming at the age of fourteen. She was nineteen now.

When she heard about the job opening for a mechanic at Loo Loo Land, she snatched it up. She absolutely needed the money despite the horrible pay. Though, now she greatly regretted it. Fizz was more of a pain then what she originally remembered. Not to mention his weird obsession over the younger demon. Or imp, to be more exact.

The hand that assaulted her breast released. The pads of his fingers became hot, trailing them down from the valley of her chest, slowly and teasing, across her stomach before resting above her waistband. Vibration started from his hand, a low hum. Before she knew it, he pressed his vibrating fingers over her clothed cunt.

Her body jolted at the suddenly sensation of pleasure. He rubbed up and down, finding where her clit would be and focused the vibration in that area.

Biting her tongue, she was not going to moan.

Fizz cocked his head in knowing, and spead up the vibration. A low disoriented chuckle teased at her current state.

Her throat bobbed and settled her eyes anywhere but _him_.

_Satan, this feels so good. Stupid slutty clown._

All of a sudden, if by miracle, he lifted his hand. The heat pooling between her thighs spoke differently.

He tore the button of her pants. "Off with those!" In an instant, his hands delved down. The vibration returned to her sensitive bud, a finger unexpectedly shoved into her. She gasped.

Fizz didn't wait around, he liked to jump into action.

A buzzing finger pumped in and out of her, curling up against her walls, exploring.

He only liked sex when it lead to money, most of the time. He enjoyed the screwed up expression on her face. She was obviously holding back.

He shoved a second finger in. That's when she moaned.

"He, he, he. Look at you. You _did_ want this."

"N-no," she gasped. It was hard to speak when he was fingers deep and stimulating her clit. It was almost too much.

"You're so tight against my fingers." He leaned down, sharp teeth nipped at the flesh of her neck. "I wonder how it must feel if-"

"What it going on in here!" The voice was loud and **pissed**. The liquid heat running through her veins ran cold. It was her boss, Mammon.

Fizz stopped all motion -- caught red handed. They were in the center of attention, up on stage. Anyone could of watched, walked in. That someone had to be their boss, who so happens to be visiting today.

"Fuck," she said underneath her breath.

Fizz peeled away from her and sprung up to his feet. She quickly stumbled up as well, fumbling around with her clothing. She couldn't effectively cover her torso.

Fizz waved his arms in a flourish, somewhat taunting as he did a half bow. "Well hello, Mammon."

"It's sir to you," he spat. "Get back to work or you'll both be puppy chow. Even you, you cheap ass substitute peice of junk." And with that concluded, he left. She shook from both humiliation and being terrified. She could have lost her job... or worse.

Fizz busted out laughing, wiping away imaginary tears.

"I'm," she started. Mammon caught them, _oh sweet satan._ "I am going to fucking kill you!" she shrieked and launched herself at the cackling robot. He easily side stepped her.

"Well, you heard the boss man." A joking edge to his voice. "Get back to work. Chop chop!"

And with that he walked away, a whistle carried through the wind. She could still hear him outside the tent. Soon all noise died down and it was just her and her thoughts.

Her shirt and bra were destroyed. Her pants felt uncomfortable from the wetness, not to mention how aroused she was now.

A bitter taste settled to the back of her throat. The animatronics were in worse condition then they were before. She had work to do.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read on Wattpad.  
> Account: Msterror. Story name: Creep  
> I update my Wattpad account first before ao3.

"Hey, there's something wrong with the doom ride," Thomas Ellan said. "It won't start. You need to fix it ASAP before this place goes up in flames or I'll end up shooting some snot nosed punk." 

Thomas Ellan was her step dad, who so happened to be another full blooded Imp. He married her mother when she was young, so it was safe to say he was the closest thing to a father she's ever had.

Every summer her family would work the vendors, mother and her other half siblings. Thomas would be working his normal job, monitoring rides or securing the grounds.

(Y/N) was not fully Imp -- she was half Imp half... something else. Her mother wouldn't tell her who her father was, nor what breed of demon he happened to be. It was hard to comprehend what made up the other half of her.

She looked almost like an ordinary Imp. Red flesh, white rings started from her fingers and went up to her elbows, ebony ram-like horns that shot up out the top of her head and curled backwards. The only trait different that sat her away from other imps was the black feathers on her tail and the bright glowing white rings. The tail didn't have a pointed arrow like the others, instead there was a row of feathers on both sides of the tip. The tail was longer then her body.

The bruise on her tail healed rather quickly, which was caused by Fizzarolli yesterday in their little _situation_. He crushed it in the process of making sure she didn't escape, and had effectively pinned her to the disgusting ground.

Yesterday's events kept resurfacing, replaying. Torturing. All the emotions of anger, embarrassment, and the thought of actually enjoying it made her nauseated. As soon as she woke up, it came reeling through her foggy mind, which snapped her into a fuming mess and a burning face. She had started work early the next day and was already in a undesirable mood.

Permanent death seemed like a better option then coming face to face with Fizz again. That was impossible, however. There was no stopping the inevitable. And that was Fizzarolli's goal to make her life a living nightmare. At least she only had to deal with him at work.

"The rides this way," her step dad said, a slight humorous tone to his gruffly voice. "Forgot already? Or got something on your mind? Either way, come on. Need this done quick."

She snapped out of her preoccupied mind and began walking with a box of shit tools in hand, ready for anything. "Just thinking, no biggy."

When they arrived at the ride, Thomas didn't waste time in showing her the box. "Here's the issue. Want me to help or anything?"

"No, dad. I'm fine."

"Gotcha' I'll be on break for 15 minutes and see how your going afterwards. It stinks like vomit in here. Good luck. " Thomas shortly left after that, clearly exhausted and repelled by the horrible stench of what she could only guess as, in fact, vomit. She got to work soon after.

She popped off the control panel door. One look and she was scowling.

"Who shoved a caramel apple in the dashboard? For fucks sake guys."

And when she meant dashboard, she was talking apart the ride control attached to the wall. Some idiot shoved a triple caramel dipped apple into the gut of the machine. Thus, overheated, melted the caramel causing it to drip and coat the wires. Those said wires had patches of rubber missing, so the sweet substance ended up damaging them. She then had to rework new wiring through, which was deep in the wall.

Her job was fun, tiring, but never predictable. Last week some poor imp got caught in the gears of one ride and ended up becoming a bloody mush. It wasn't her job to clean that up, but she was forced to.

She was lost in her own world when someone spoke up. Of course that scared the living daylights out of her, causing her to bash her head against the metal framing as she went to stand up. She grunted, and pulled herself out of the wall.

"Woah, are ya ok?" It was Lucas Carter, a fellow imp such as herself. He had an Australian accent she couldn't get enough of. He was also an employee of the park, as well as one of her good friends.

Lucas Carter was rather tall, and had a lean body. He was sturdy -- the aftermath of hard work and physical labor. He was relatively attractive. Despite his hard appearance, he was a major goof ball underneath.

She stood up and dusted off her clothing. "I'm fine. Just having to rewire the whole damn system."

"So, I heard 'bout yesterday."

She choked on her saliva. _Did someone see beside_ _the_ _boss? Or did Mammon say_ _something_ _?_ Regret weighted heavy on her mind.

In response, worry barely laced her tone. "What?"

Lucas caught on.

A cheeky grin played over his thin lips. "Don't play coy with me, I know ya too well."

_Divert attention._

"Well, yeah. Yesterday was taco Tuesday, and today is go fuck yourself."

He frowned. "Wow. Ya really are in a sour mood."

She sighed, already feeling guilty for her outburst. Lucas didn't do anything after all and perhaps she was being a little harsh. "Look, I'm sorry. Been under stress as of lately. You'll have to be more specific."

"Right, sheila. It's good." He popped a thumb behind him. "You and ol' dino chicken out there. Almost got ya arm chewed off, seen it with me own eyes. Can't hide that bit of a show away."

She didn't know how tense she was until he finished those words.

"Yeah," she said. She was beyond relieved. _Thanks Satan._ "Yeah. Damn nuisance ate my toolbox so I had to resort to tools laying around in storage. Have to wait till said damn nuisance shits out my tools that costed a pretty penny."

"Oh yeah. The sticky beak blobhead upstairs came around yesterday as well. He needs to stay in his lil perstine office and out of me ass." He paused. "Not literal."

She cocked a playful eyebrow. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Lucas?"

"Wha'?" he asked. "That I like being pegged up the arse? Only if the strap on is connected to a beautiful woman, of course."

She snorted. "Details I didn't need to know, but whatever floats your boat."

"So wha' about you and I, good ol' explosives, a bottle of vodka, and front seat of the turf wars happenin'?"

"Yeah, I'll have to pass on that one. You have fun though."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

"You have a funny definition of fun."

"I know ya like a bit of chaos. Don't hold back on me. What 'bout tonight? Ya off, right?"

She gave him a pointed glare. All she got in return was the cute puppy dog eyes Lucas always used on her in these kind of situations. The bastard knew that was her weakness.

"Fine, Lucas. But you're supplying."

"Already planned on it. See ya tonight, Sheila. Lookin' forward to all the blood shed!"

"Alright, psycho. I'm going to get back to work. I'll meet you after my shift."

____

She was finally finished with the dooms ride. It took her a good thirty minutes to fully repair the wiring, which was the only issue. She was now on her break. She was planted to a bench. The park wasn't has full as it usually was, so there wasn't has much chattering of visitors, and the excited screams of children. It was somewhat peaceful compared to it's normal days.

A lanky figure stood above her and proudly presented their presence.

It was -- drum roll please -- Fizzarolli the robot clown cunt!

She stood incorrect. It wasn't peaceful. She forgot this _thing_ existed for a split millisecond.

"Hiya, (Y/n)! You look like you've seen better days. Long day?" 

She shot him a well earned glare. Why couldn't things go the way she wanted, at least once? 

"What do you want?"

He held up his arms in defense, attempting to humor her. "Ooo, someone's grouchy!" he said. His voice box stuttered as he spoke. "I-I-Is it because we were interrupted yesterday evening? I'll gladly finish the job."

She stood up and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Listen here, robot. Nothing happened yesterday and nothing ever will."

"That's not what I remember, considering the delightful recording in my head is evidence enough."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I do not want your damn services, you stupid slutty clown bot! Now go find someone willing and shove your robot dick in them for satan sake.

"I remember you as kid, you know. Up on stage and everything. It's fucking weird to be hit on and shit by the robot clown you watched as a child, just saying. So kindly fuck off before I loose my cool more then I have to."

Fizz faked pondered. Then his face lit up. _Oh_ _no_ _..._

"I have an idea!"

"I dont care."

"Its nothing of that nature. Its something I know you'll enjoy." Silence followed.

She went against her better judgement anyways. Maybe he was sorry?

Probably not. Not like she'd exact his apology anyways.

"Alright, what?"

A hand cradled her lower back, guiding her to their destination. "Its a surprise."

"Fizz, its not a surprise when I know exactly where we're heading. Better not be any funny business."

"Oh, I assure you, none of the funny business you're interpreting. No. The entertaining kind!"

"I'm not following you on that."

They made it right outside the circus tent when he spoke up again.

"You'll be in my show!"

(Y/n) suddenly froze, causing them both to stop walking. His hand shoved her a smidge, but her body merely swayed on her feet. Her attention automatically drew to the suggestive poster of Fizzarolli holding a pink pair of fuzzy heart shaped handcuffs. She already knew what it said, of course. She also knew his vibration feature personally, which wasn't a good thing in her book. She scoffed, turning away.

"I can't."

The hand on her back curled around her waist and brought them side by side. The air was practically squeezed from her lungs. Fizz didn't know personal space one bit. "Of course you can! It'll be fun."

She tried prying herself away, but his metal arm constricted around her mid section even more. "No, I mean I really can't. I don't like being up on stage. Now let me go."

He didn't listen. That's not surprising. "Yet, you have before. Developed cold f-feet?"

Fizzarolli's body jerked, another technical glitch, and more sparks flew out the crevices of his joints. They landed on her skin, hot and burning. Yet, it didn't cause pain. Fire and such couldn't hurt her. She could only experience the dull warmth that enveloped the exposed skin.

The young woman huffed. Hands that brandished sharp claws pried at the arm that wrapped snuggly around her waist. It wouldn't bulge. Fizzarolli's metal body was simply too strong to peirce. She resorted to twisting and turning out of his hold. Fizz just laughed at her attempt and held on for a bit longer. He released her after a good minute of her struggling.

It took a good second to gain her breath back. "Do us both a favor and just completely drop it, alright. I'm going to chalk it up to disfunction in your system and be done with it. Keep up this act and there _will_ be a new Fizzarolli."

"There's nothing wrong with me." At that perfect moment he glitched out and sparked. Again. "And a new _**me?**_ " He barked in laughter. _How ridiculous,_ he thought.

"My point proven. Have a _good_ day, Fizzarolli. Don't bother me again unless its absolutely important."

She rushed away before he could continue.

Fizzarolli snarled at her retreating form. _That was no fun._

He wasn't going to leave her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some parts make no sense. I finished it on exhausted brain again. Its 3 in the morning. When I read a sentence my mind jumbles everything up. Brain goes Brrrr. Will edit later or something.
> 
> Tell me what you think so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Childhood Times

The little girl hummed to herself as she organized the many stuffed things situated on the award rack. They were fluffy, soft, and strangely cute despite not know what they were. She had one of her own at home, so she didn't need one.

But that didn't stop her from wanting another. They could be siblings! Or maybe even husband and wife! Mr. Chompers the third would surely love a wife! She could dress them up for the wedding, arrange a wedding ceremony, break out her fancy tea set and make wedding cake.

Small hands picked up a pink thing. The stuffed animal was plush and round, big purple eyes, and tiny white horns on top. She was perfect! Her name, of course, would be Mrs. Chompers. She squeezed the plush to her chest, happiness fluttered through her chest and made her giggle. She wore the biggest smile.

A soothing hand was placed on her shoulder. "Honey, you know you can't have that," said her mother. "You have one, remember?"

The smile fell immediately afterwards. She forgot the stuffed things were the merchandise.

"Yes," she said, her voice only but a whisper. She placed Mrs. Chomper back on the rack, orderly. She turned to face her mother. The little girl pouted.

"Don't give me those eyes. You know the rules," her mother said. The older woman bent down and wrapped the girl in a hug. The daughter returned the hug, wrapping her short arms around her mother's neck. The mother spoke again, "if it's still here by the end if the summer you can have it, alright?"

The mother pulled away but gently rested her hands on her daughters shoulders. A small smile made it's why back on the young girls face. She understood perfectly.

"Yes, mommy. I don't think I can wait that long, but I'll try."

"That's my good girl. Listen why don't-"

Someone interrupted her mother's sentence by rudely clearing their throat. A person wanted to play their game. Her mother held a finger to her daughter and said, "I tell you after I'm done." The older woman went back to work.

After a few minutes, yelling was heard.

"This game is rigged! What a load of bullshit! Give me my money back now, bitch."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you just suck at eye coordination. It's not my fault _you're_ shit at the game." Her mother was fed up with these entitled pricks.

"Say that again, bitch. I dare you."

The young girl sprung up and faced the raving stranger. "Don't talk to my mommy like that, you.. you dingus!"

"What was that, twerp? Fuck off."

"Is there an issue here?"

All three of them turned towards the source of the voice. It was Thomas, her step dad. Her mother's first husband.

The stranger took one look at the security badge and started spitting lies.

Her step dad cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He faced the two girls.

Her mother wore a knowing smirk. "That's not how I would put it."

"And what about you, little girl. What do you have to say?"

She pointed at the total butthead. There was fire in her eyes. "He called mommy the b word! And me a twerp. What does that even mean?!"

"Well, now I have all three sides of the story." He turned to the stranger. "Alright, you lying sack of shit. Scram before I throw you out for harassing park employees."

The stranger was about to say something, but thought better of it once Thomas settled his hand on the gun strapped to his waist. It wouldn't kill him, but it surely will leave a nasty wound. The bullets had tranquilizer shots in it. One to two bullets could not any weak demon out. This stranger was no different.

They walked away, grumbling to themselves. The trio busted out laughing once the stranger was out of sight.

"So, was any of that actually true."

Her mother spoke up first. "I didn't like them, so yeah, the game was a bit rigged. But only for the first round, they just sucked at the game."

Thomas chuckled and pulled her mother in for a short kiss and embrace.

The little girl said, "eww." And turned away immediately.

Her parents broke apart. Her mother turned to her again.

"Oh, now what I was saying." She pulled money from the cash register. It was the stranger's money. "Since you've been such a big help, I'm rewarding you. Here's some money for a ticket to the circus! I know you love it there."

The little girl gasped and took the money with bright enthusiasm. She was bouncing on her heels in excitement. "Thank you, mommy!" She wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's waist. The older woman returned the hug and giggled at her daughters reaction.

The mother turned to Thomas. "I think the show starts in ten to twenty minutes. You think you can take her?"

"I can't stay, but I can drop her off. The tent is only but a few feet from here anyways."

He was right, the circus entrance was viewable from their booth.

"I'll be ok alone," she said. "I've been there alot of times."

"Mmm, I dont know. You're only six, and that goes against my better judgment."

The little girl grabbed her mother's shirt. "Please, please please! I'll be good and I know not to talk to strangers!"

Thomas spoke up. "I'll keep an eye out on the tent and make sure nothing happens. I'll bring her back when the show's over."

Her mother mulled over it. She sighed. "Fine. But you better not cause trouble and stay away from demons you don't know."

"Yes! I understand." She was so cheerful that her face began to ache from smiling so much. "Don't cause trouble, got it."

"Well, better get going. Come on, (Y/n)."

"Coming! Bye, mommy. See you after."

"Bye, honey."

The closer they drew to the tent, the more radiant she became. She could practically explode.

"Here we are, kiddo. Go up and pay for your ticket."

The little girl quickly bounded to the ticket booth and bought a ticket. She walked back of to her step dad, who was waiting patiently for her.

Thomas addressed the booth employee. "Just dropping off my kid." The employee nodded and let them both in.

They found empty seats on the front row. The little girl sat down.

"Ok. I'm not sure when the show will end, but I'll be here when everyone starts to leave. You stay by the entrance till I get there, ok? Do you understand?"

"Yes, stay by entrance, got it."

Thomas smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Have fun," he said before he left.

The place wasn't full; only a few kids and their families were there. The red curtains were drawn. Her short feet dangled off the bench, kicking a discarded popcorn carton. Waiting came rather easy to her, in some instances. However, that wouldn't be the case today. How was she supposed to wait fifteen minutes? It felt like torture.

She got up out of her seat.

_"Don't cause trouble-"_

That's exactly what she wanted to do.

Worn sneakers made minimum noise against the dusty floor. Her little body went completely unnoticed as she slipped beside the stage. She passed a glance behind her, scanning for any prying eyes. When she felt like it was the perfect time, she slipped up and behind stage, shrouded by the thick curtain. The taste of victory was almost has prominent as the taste of sweets she had earlier.

Bright (e/c) sparkled in delight at the display before her. She was up on stage with **Fizzarolli 'n Friends,** minus the jester. She was slightly disappointed at that, but it gave her more time to look around. Fizzarolli would shoo her away, possibly.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she tip toed closer to the bear holding the banjo. Small fingers smoothed over its fur, but it wasn't fluffy like she originally thought. It was matted -- like it was left out in the rain for a few days and caked out in the sun. She cringed and pulled away. The bear had funny looking teeth, so she had to touch them.  
Now up on the tips of her toes, arms reached as far as they can go, and her finger graced the smooth texture of the bears large, human-like munchers. She giggled at the mere thought and imagined herself bragging.

"Oi, kid. What are you doing in here? Those are a no touchy touchy."

Shocked, she jumped and bumped into the bear. The animatronic barely swayed, and stayed firmly in place. She snapped in the direction of the voice. She already knew who it was.

The shame was over casted by admiration. It was Fizzarolli.

It wasn't the real him, obviously. The Fizzarolli that stood before her was the exact copy of the original jester demon.

She gasped. "I-I'm sorry!"

Fizzarolli laughed at the small child and waved his hands in dismissal. "Oh, don't sweat it. You aren't the first." He bent down, flexible at the waist, and flicked her in the forehead. "But I'm gonna have to toss you out, _physically_ _,_ I-if you don't start moving. I have a show to run. Now start hopping, kiddie."

Fizzarolli body jerked, glitching. Smile wide and ferocious, sharp teeth that could tear her head clean off. Razer claws that could pull her limps off one by one. Yellow glowing eyes that peirced through her very being, read all her deep dark thoughts, learn her greatest fears. The young girl was left quivering and stuck in place.

"Look who's shaking like a leaf on a tree! Afraid of ol' Fizzarolli?"

"I, uh," she stuttered. Fizzarolli towered over her. She couldn't speak. She was too nervous and afraid. She backed up into the bear again, feet shuffling around, hands fumbled behind her, guided by the gaint animatronic. As soon as got over the obstacle, she darted for the stairs. Fizzarolli's laughter could be heard even after she left the stage.

She plopped back into her seat. Her body was still tensed. The tiny heart in her chest went thump thump thump. The air lodged in her throat shakily released its hold. Her tiny hands grabbed the bench, rough texture of wood scratchy against her digits, and she rooted herself back into reality.

The terror she felt earlier morphed into a short temper. Why did she run away like some poor, helpless animal with its tail tucked between its legs? She was better then that. Even if Fizzarolli was scary, and could easily snap her small frame in half.

Maybe running away was the smartest option. She could have been booted out of the show and out into the fray of the park. Then, she would be in trouble. And she wasn't surprised by Fizzarolli's reaction. Yes, she was only six, but she still knew the world wasn't full of kindness and fairness. This was Hell, and just about every demon other then her family were considered ill-mannered. Everyone's always looking out for number one: themselves. It was the cruel truth, and she didn't mind it one bit.

The stage lights suddenly flashed on, and there stood Fizzarolli up on stage.

The dramatic introduction was even more exaggerated by the smooth range of his malleable limps, twisting them in far greater range then joints could ever do.

He grabbed the attention of the crowd, and began his signature introduction. "Hey hey hey hey hey, implings!"

Children in the stands clapped in joy at the robot jester. However, (Y/n) seen and heard the Loo Loo Land song a few times. It was a bit different each time, but it was always the same song. She didn't clap along with the crowd, but she still looked forward to the song.

The robot bowed. "It's me, the Robotic Fizzarolli! Shipped from Heybazzi's factory to bring you a wonderful show celebrating Loo Loo Land (spelled with 'O's, to avoid lawsuits!) Hit it!" With a snap of his fingers, the curtain flew open revealing the animatronic band in all their twisted glory.

The song began and the children cheered, and some tried to sing along with Fizzarolli's fast singing. The young girl, despite earlier events, still bounced along in her seat. The atmosphere became lively and irradiated fun, unlike the fearfulness she felt before when she was alone with Fizzarolli back stage. She was reminded why she always came here.

Children were snatched from the crowd, and crushed against Fizzarolli as he sung. "Ugly children holdin' hands-" then he tossed them -- discarded -- back into the crowd without any sense of direction. One kid crashed next to her. She laughed.

That laughter slowly caught in her throat as the robot looked in her direction, a plan expression of nothing good. Extended arms shot in her direction -- then she knew why.

"Everybody's friendly-" He snatched her by the ankle and she went flying off the bench and in his direction. "-and nobody is mean." As soon as her small frame got to him, he was quick to toss her into the air, still by the grip of her ankle.

Wind pricked her eyes as she flew up high enough where her body slightly brushed the ceiling. As quick as she went up, the floor was soon to kiss her face. And when she meant floor, she meant blistering fire of an animatronic that was mysteriously set ablaze. She screamed.

The little girl was snatched by the back of her shirt right before she landed. Her tail brushed the flames, and she stopped screaming. The jester still had a hold on her shirt, and she dangled in mid air as he swung her around to the crowd.

She was mentally flipped around in circles; a dangerous combination of horror and excitement all battered into one messy pulp. Even as she was thrown into the air again, and again, up into she realized she was being juggled, and there was a sword hurdling on after her. She didn't even get to hear what the jester was singing from the wind blowing over her ears. And when it was over and done with, she was discarded, almost toppling over the stage face first onto the nasty floor. She caught herself, weight evenly distributed thanks to her lengthy tail.

Everyone was funneling out of the tent, but she stayed back. She peered down towards the mechanical bear, now laying on its sides and broken. Ignoring Fizzarolli's menacing presence, she walked over to the animatronic. A wheel, or gear, was knocked loose. Well, a few actually, along with bolts and wires dangled out of its metal corpse. She wasn't good at fixing things yet, but it was her favorite activity to try and piece things back together. It was like a puzzle, a challenge ready to be solved.

"Whatcha' think you're doing?" the jester asked. "You really think you can fix that thing? HA! Knock yourself out, kid."

(Y/n) smiled. "No, but I can try." And tried she did.

She shocked herself a few times, but the six year old managed to match the gear back into place, as well as find the bolts to piece together. Of course this action alone wouldn't fix it, but it was a start.

Fizzarolli watched over the child as she worked, snickering everytime she shocked herself. However, he was _almost_ impressed at how she managed to figure certain things out at a young age. Most kids were plain stupid.

Fizzarolli got a better look at what she was doing. "Heh, you're not bad at this." The slight disfunctionin his voice box made her jump. She snapped out of her focused state.

The jester words caused her lips to curl up into a massive smile. "Thanks, Fizzarolli!"

"(Y/n)! Didn't I say to meet me at the entrance!" It was Thomas, and he was angry. He stomped over to the stage and stopped. He looked from her, to the dead bear, to Fizzarolli, and then back at her. "What are you doing?"

"She's tryna fix b-b-beary." The robot glitched. "Didn't think the little imp could do it, still don't think she can. But she's getting somewhere, heh."

The little girl frowned, but shrugged it off and got off the floor.

Her eyes casted down to the floor. "I'm sorry."

Thomas sighed. "It's fine. Come on." He grabbed her from the stage and set her on leveled ground.

They started to walk, but the little girl stopped and turned around.

Tiny hands in the air, she waved enthusiastically to the robot jester. "Bye!"

He chuckled. "So long, shrimp."

"Come on, (Y/n). Your mother's waiting." Thomas shot Fizzarolli a nasty glare. He absolutely disliked the robot jester.

In turn, Fizzarolli gave him a sarcastic salute.

They left the circus quickly.


	4. Turf Wars

A loud explosion denaded after Lucas threw yet another one of his homemade bombs into the fray of battle. The Australian imp loved his fire and chaos, along with the petrified screams as demons were blown into the air and torn by gun powder. He may be weak compared to the rest of the demon world, but by imp standards, he was exceptionally strong. Imps were at the bottom of the food chain in Hell, and they lived in the capital of it all. So all the dismembered limps and flashes of red flesh were all imps. There wasn't any other demon type around. Lucas had this in the bag.

(Y/n), however, did not really care for turf wars. The more territory you claim, the more likely you'll be hunted down and permanently killed.

"Oh, sheila. Don't be so down! It's just gettin fun." He handed her one of his bombs. "Go on. Toss it."

Her eyes scanned the battle field. Gunfire ricocheted off cars, embedded into buildings, shreds of other demons laid sprawled out on the caved in pavement. A pink neon billboard attached to the roof of a crumpled apartment building creaked and groaned -- bolts that held the massive board grew weak as they broke through concrete -- the billboard neon light went out, and so did the demons underneath the fallen board. Then she spotted her targets.

A demon was beating the other with a pipe. She'd take two birds with one stone, then. A miniature death trap was pulled from the safety of her front pocket.

Lucas showed her how to use the bomb before hand. So all she had to do was flip a switch, the buttons timed denation and automatic denation lit up. She pressed the second and hurdled it towards the two unexpected imps. As soon as the bomb hit the ground, they exploded into a million pieces, which landed on both her and Lucas's clothing. Suddenly overwhelmingly giddy, she giggled as thick crimson slithered down her cheek.

Lucas elbowed her, a knowing smirk played on his thin lips. "Eh, what I tell ya? Another?" He held out another bomb, for which she took happily from his out stretched hand.

"This doesn't mean I wanna do it all the time, you know."

"Sure thing, sheila." He didn't sound convinced.

A soft hum of machinery and the swirling of blades caused her attention to shift to the detraction up above. She merely dropped a bomb from sheer surprise, and she'd hate to admit it, but slight terror as well. It was the news drone.

She didn't want some trigger happy lunatic coming after her because of their small frame of 'fortune' on being on tv for a split second for the entertainment of others.

"We're on camera! Fuck." She was about to snipe the fucker out of the sky, but Lucas stopped her.

"Now we got an audience!"

She gave the prying camera a once over before tearing her attention away and back at the battle before her. An elbow jabbed into the side of the taller, bulkier male. "Sometimes I think you're insane, Lucas. Absolutely batshit crazy."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. What's ya think?" He pointed over at a group of Imps fist fighting. "Kaboom?"

"Yes, kaboom. Let me." Her outstretched hand was met with another deliciously terrifying bomb of his, and she cranked her arm back and watched the neon yellow explosive ball hit its intended target.

The group exploded, some tearing to shreds while others flew from impact. The two stood too close to the impact and droplets of blood splashed their front side.

"That was fuckin' awesome! You're a natural." He yanked her into a side hug. "And can I say, a beaut."

"The giant heep of rubble and death, or me?"

"Why can't it be both?" He slapped her in the back, and winked at her. "Ya know yer my favorite gal."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "So there's another woman? How could you, Lucas? I thought you were better then that."

"Oi, is someone gettin' jealous? How cute."

The fake pout on her lips broke, and she couldn't help but giggle. She playfully shoved his chest. "Let's move before we're the ones splattered on the pavement."

"Good idea."

The pair moved off the battle ground and into the thick shadows of an alleyway. The camera drone remained in the exact position, lens following their movement, and then preceded to dashed off the find someone more entertaining. If the drone had dared followed them, no doubt Lucas would have shot it out of the sky and scavenged the parts for future use. Knowing the crazy bastard, he'd make some toy robot that explodes on command.

Lucas ruffled his once snow white hair -- rubble and ash fell like dirtied snow. He was covered in the stuff, along with the blood of his fallen enemies. Was any of it his? He really couldn't tell you.

They made it out of the alleyway and onto a different road where there wasn't any battles going on.

Lucas's red eyes scanned over the street, tail flicked in annoyance, and arched meaty legs that trailed down to hooved feet clicked with impatience. There was only one other demon beside themselves, and said other demon stayed slumped against one of the far off buildings. Who ever it was didn't pay any mind to the gore covered duo and kept strictly to themselves. Intense red eyes met hers, and Lucas was waiting for her response. She must have spaced out.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Let's see what street we're on. I got a clue, but I did crack my noggin back there a bit. So I'm gonna check to make sure." She nodded in response.

A few more paces down the road and they were met to a bent over and dented street sign.

_Doom Slayer Lane_.

"Shit," the aussie cursed. "We are a ways away."

A tv in one of the stores windows began playing an all too familiar song. The duo froze in mid conversation, and turned their attention to the sudden jolt of noise. It was the princess of Hell singing ' _Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow_ '. She couldn't help **but** cringed.

Lucas's nose flared, white puffy eyebrows scrunched together, and his elongated fingers spasmed. A small hum, a tiny click, and then a sharp thrust of movement.

"I _have a dream, I'm here to tell-"_

Suddenly, the music cut out and the tv exploded, along with the whole shop's front side -- Lucas had thrown a bomb.

The aussie huffed. A victorious smile lightened his features, not entirely wiping the menace from his face. "I can't stand that awful song."

"Clearly," she said.

She didn't believe a word the princess spat. A demon couldn't be redeemed. What they were and where they resided in was a permanent paradise filled with murderous maniacs and everything terrible. She knew Lucas had the same views on the matter from how many times he complained about the song popping up everywhere. Yeah, first it was funny but when you've seen it a thousand times -- it's like a salesman that won't leave your doorstep. The idea was absolutely ridicules.

"Call me biased, but neither of us hellborn spawns are gettin' up there in golden paradise. Just in't happenin'"

"How is that biased?"

"We hellborn wouldn't get a chance any Oh who. Natural born sinners, raised by sinners, in a world governed by sinners. It's in our blood."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Thats not really biased, more like cold facts."

Lucas held up a clawed hand, blackened with ash. "Don't get me started."

The woman rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Ok, Mr. Cranky," she said. "I think it's getting late. I'm heading home now."

Lucas looked her firmly in the eyes. She was almost taken aback by the intensity. "Can I crash on your couch?"

"Why not go back to your place?"

And like that, his serious face switched to a goofy grin. "Its across the city, I don't got any money for a taxi... and I've missed the sweet embrace of your uncomfortable rocky couch."

It wouldn't be the first time he's crashed at her place. Many drunken nights led to one or the other staying at each others apartments.

"I have to warn you, my place is a mess. The extra kind."

He snorted. "You're acting like you've never been to mine. You're extra grime is my norm."

She glared at him. However, she couldn't keep up the act forever and sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you get to do dinner and morning dishes."

His tail curled in satisfaction. "Sold."


End file.
